Sorry I Failed You, Tori Vega
by clawsandteeth
Summary: He failed her and now he's going to make it up. Conclusion to Suffering of Tori Vega.


If you have not read 'Suffering of Tori Vega', you won't understand what's going on in this. Go and read it first. This is a conclusion

Please Review

Coward.

That was the word Robbie had decided to call himself. A coward, who leaves behind his suffering best friend for four years, not contacting her once because of guilt and fear, he had plans to make it right.

When he graduated college, it wasn't his parents he wanted to see, it was a girl he remembered with long brown hair and sad eyes. He went to her home, but they had moved.

Grief had overcome him then, seeing the abandoned home. He had nearly sunk down in the yard for all to see. He had to find her. A man was cutting his lawn across the road and Robbie began his way towards him but remembered he had the number of a certain other Vega sister.

"Trina… It's me Robbie." He announced once Trina had picked up on the other line. It had taken fifteen straight calls but he had gotten through.

"Yes and your trying to get me fired." The young woman sighed. "What is it?"

"Tori… they've moved. Do you have any idea what happened to Tori?"

Trina Vega was very quiet on the other end. "No," she finally said sounding as guilty as he felt. "They left without telling me."

"Oh" His insides crumbled. "Thanks anyway, Trina." He went to hang up but the woman stopped him.

"If you find her Robbie, can you give me a call?"

"Of course."

Robbie took a seat inside his car, running a hand through his hair in frustration. How was he going to find her? Assuming she was even with her mother still.

Then he remembered the rock. It was a long shot, and honestly a last frantic option. He got from his car and walked to the location of the rock, it was about as big as his foot. He hesitated before lifting the rock, finding a zip lock baggy with a folded note inside.

Joy burst from his insides as he retrieved the letter and tore the baggy open; he read the letter with unstable hands.

Robbie,

I've missed you so much, you have no idea. I'm fine though besides that. I writing this to tell you that and to tell you we're moving. Gary retired and my mom thought it would be a great idea to move to my great aunt's place in Northern California. I have no idea the location, they never tell me anything. I just wanted to tell you I'm fine and that I miss you. I hope your life is filled with happiness.

Love, Tori

Robbie folded the letter up and safely put it into his pocket. He had to call Trina again.

NB

Robbie looked back down at the tiny piece of paper in his hand and back at the number on the mailbox. This was the right house. His eyes traveled over the tiny cabin like home and began towards it, before he had even got near it; a young woman exited the home.

When her eyes landed on him, she frowned and cocked her head. She looked as if she was having trouble comprehending what it was she was seeing. Then a smile bloomed across her face that had Robbie's heart beating like crazy.

She took a few steps but froze on the last one, as if afraid to put her foot on the ground. Then her bare feet touched the ground and in seconds Robbie was embracing Tori once more.

He told himself not to cry, but of course he had always been a wimp. Tori on the other hand was crying so hard and holding him so tight, he was sure he was the only thing keeping her standing. She was so skinny in his arms and felt absolutely frail.

The first words out of his mouth were, "I'm so sorry, Tori."

"You shouldn't be." The girl assured. "But I missed you so much."

Robbie couldn't help smiling. "I missed you too." He then frowned pulling away from her a little to look at her more closely. She was still beautiful Tori to him, nothing about her had truly changed besides looking a little older. Only she had those very sad eyes still, he wanted to make those go away. "Come with me." He told her. "I can protect you now. I can take care of you."

Her arms tighten around him and she chews on her bottom lip. Her eyes float to her left back to the cabin, but return to him fairly quickly. He really would have missed her nod if he hadn't been watching her closely.

NB

She told him everything when they got to his apartment. Every detail while he held her, she told him about how after her pregnancy things had calmed down, she told him how she was tired of being afraid.

She thinks they won't come looking for her anymore. She's not going to tell anyone, and they are certain of it because of the years of fear installed into her. He tells her how Trina really wants to hear from her and they call her. Robbie leaves the Tori alone in the room to talk to her sister and cry.

Robbie asks if she will ever tell on her mother and Gary and Tori says maybe. But now she wants to get her life back on track. She wants to get her GED and go to college, and get her life back. Robbie tells her that he will help with that.

Tori asks about college and he's honest and tells her he hadn't enjoyed it much. He was too worried about her.

She asks about their old friends from Hollywood Arts. Robbie tells her that he hasn't talked to any but Cat, but he heard Beck is going to be in some movie. Tori's excited about that and tells him she would love to go see that.

He agrees and they decide they will.

Please Review


End file.
